rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Liass
liass also known as (1iass) is an oter which joined OT around a year ago in late 2015 he currently has around 2700 posts on his main account ROBLOX Information Join Date Membership Primary Group Foruming Information Post Count Status''Active'' Other Information Gender''Male'' Nationality''Norwegian'' Previous Usernames Other/Previous Accounts Appearance First it seems that liass's apparence is quite hard to explain, but he is a llama with an XD bling a snek around his neck and a caps. Under his bling you can see the face of Ainsley harriot Personality & Reputation I really have no idea how to describe liass's personality, it varies every day. And his reputation is kind of like either you love him or you hate him, However I do know that quite many oters know him for starting furious flamewars on offsite OT parties, for example every single discord party with other oters him that he have joined has he been banned from (since he was obviously way better than them) And in most offsite off-topic parties he is just known as Bjarte (which is his real name) and "1iass" on dubtrack. History 2012 - liass or should I say "bjarte" seemed to have created the liass account at this time. Late 2015 - like I wrote earlier in this page it was around this time liass started on off-topic. July 19 2016 - This day was another doomsday prediction, which liass saw as a perfect oppotunity to crappost, get some good reactions and increase his post-count, he made several doomsday related threads and prepper threads on off-topic, and many people replied to them, he also said things such as "sheeple like you will die first" in an attempt to start flamewars with the people which took the bait. Fanfictions & Speeches ' ' I dont know if liass is known for this or not on OT, but he uses to make speeches when bad stuff is happening with OT and fanfiction is he is really really bored, an example for a fanfiction is his latest one shown here which is an homosexual fanfiction about legoseed that got removed by a mod 30 seconds after upload on OT; Legoseeds footsteps ringing distant from the hall was my lullaby when I was younger. In the dead of night, when my back was turned to the door, I would hear the familiar padding of his naked beautiful feet colliding with the hardwood floor outside my bedroom. The door would open, and a thin cascade of golden light streaming from where he’d come would land across my bed. The sound of his steps would become softer now, muffled by the plush white carpeting settled along the ground. And upon my forehead, his hand would gently push my wounds and worries away, and legoseeds cold lips would press tenderly to my skin. In the hot summer evenings I spent holed up in my covers, it was rather nice to have his soft skin on mine, cold and forgiving. At times, I would turn my head to face him. My sleepy gaze would meet his, and in the darkness, legoseeds pearl teeth would shine in a warm smile. And I would smile in return. It was always a silent exchange when I awoke to one of his visits, usually ended by a wave of my hand and the fading of his wide loving grin. I couldn’t understand why, at fourteen years old, legoseeds nightly visits ceased. Upon asking my mother about this, she turned to me, gaze softened and lips parted just enough to emit tender words. “Well,” she stated softly, “As you get older.. you see legoseed less and less." Likes *Lasagna *The fallout games (post bethesda) *Hotline miami 1 *Spaghetti *Ice cream *Chocolate milk *Nice people *Knives Alts: 1iass, liass1, liass12, l1ass Category:Llama Category:Oter